


Gallavich's Biggest Secret

by fckyeahgallavich



Series: Aevitas [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Gay family, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckyeahgallavich/pseuds/fckyeahgallavich
Summary: Tumblr prompt: I need someone who will sit down with Yevgeny one day and tell him about who Mickey and Ian were to him, how Mickey didn’t want him at first and why he didn’t want him, but grew to care about him, and how Ian loved him so much and bought him clothes and wanted to raise him and be there for him, but then he got really sick and had to leave for a bit to get better.I want Yevgeny to love all of his parents, even his two fathers who couldn’t be there with him while he grew up.Also wrote this forever ago xD





	Gallavich's Biggest Secret

Tonight was Gallavich date night and Mickey and Ian’s anniversary. Yev was as excited as Ian for his Dads, but held it in like his father. Because Yev was still only nine and they were still living in a scary neighborhood (always on the run from Mickey being recognized) Yev was being babysat by Mandy who visited frequently despite her busy schedule. Abbi, still really young, was already asleep in her room but Yev was too old to go to sleep at seven o'clock, so he enticed his Aunt to the old-school xBox Dad brought home a few weeks back. In the middle of a round of Halo, Yev suddenly needed to ask Mandy something.

“How did Pop meet Dad?” Yev asked out of nowhere. Mandy flashed a look at Yev, but quickly returned her attention to the screen just before Yev’s character almost shot her.

“I think that’s a story for your dads to tell, don’t you?” Mandy replied nervously.

“Yeah, and I asked Dad but he said it was a sad story and I should focus on the here and now. But, if Pop likes guys then how am I here? I already know you need a man and woman to make a baby the “natural” way, and they already told me I have half of Pop’s genes, half of Mom’s… Why did he and Mom make me if Pop wanted to be with Dad?” Mandy’s heart broke for her nephew. Her character was blown back by a grenade on the TV and as she tried to get him back on his feet, Yev’s character swooped in and finished the job. “Please Aunt Mandy?” Yev begged, turning to face her on the sofa. “Everyone else in class knows how their parents got together, I don’t know how Dad and Pop got together or how Pop and Mom got together… So I’ve got double nothing!” Mandy looked sadly at him. Mickey never told her what happened. Her dad started screaming about it one night and when Ian drunkenly referred to Mickey as the person he loved at Mickey’s wedding to Svetlana, it all fell in place.

“It’s really not my place, Yev.” Mandy insisted. She would have recommended he ask Svetlana but upon second thought she realized that would be a really bad idea.

“I won’t tell anyone! Not even at school! I just really want to know at this point. Don’t you think it’s important to know where you come from?” Boy, that kid was good…

“You swear you won’t say a word?” Mandy demanded. He nodded eagerly and held out a pinky. She wrapped her own small finger around his and they shook. “Okay… first and foremost, neither your Pop or Mom are bad people. Your grandfather orchestrated a lot of trouble, but without it you wouldn’t be here so it’s… bittersweet.” Yev’s face fell.

“The one who died in jail?” She nodded.

“So… I was interested in your Dad, a _looong_ ass time ago, a but obviously your Dad likes guys, so when he turned me down I told your Pop that he… well, did something bad to me that he didn’t do. Your Pop and Uncle Iggy were really protective of me so they tried to ‘take care of’ Ian.” Yev nodded, catching the subliminal context. “I called your Pop off after your Dad came out to me and we became friends. What I wasn’t expecting was for your Dads to start a secret relationship behind my back.”

“Wait, where is Mom?”

“She comes later.” She promised. “So, your Dads were starting to fall in love and your grandfather caught them together one day a year or two later. Your grandpa Terry was… a horrible, horrible person Yev, and please don’t think any less of how Mickey feels about you.” Yev’s brow scrunched in confusion and alarm. “Your grandpa was homophobic to the nth degree. He beat your Dads up and had your Mom try to turn him straight.” She hadn’t meant to blurt it all out so insensitively, but there it was. Yev stared off at nowhere in particular.

“But-but that’s not possible… You can’t help who you love. Dad told me–”

“You’re right. We know that, but remember your grandfather was a homophobic bastard so he didn’t understand that. He made your mom do a bad thing but it doesn’t make her a bad person. She would have been in just as much trouble and danger as they were if she’d refused.” Mandy explained.

“So.. Pop didn’t want me?” Yev choked. “Does he hate me?” He cried, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“No!” She insisted. “It was hard for him at first… to connect, you know… but he does love you.” Mandy promised. He just sat there stunned into silence. “Your Dad loved you immediately.” Yev looked at her in surprise. She nodded. “Your Dad kinda pushed Mickey to come out. It wasn’t the nicest thing to do though it turned out for the best. He moved into our house and really took to being your caretaker. He brought Liam’s old clothes, bought you new ones, toys; he played with you, fed you, took you everywhere, and basically adopted you. I even remember that for a while he was the only one who could settle you down if you were fussy. Pissed Lana off!” Mandy laughed at the memory. “Mickey… He took some time considering the circumstances but now? Yev, there is literally nothing he wouldn’t do for you. Your Pop and I don’t always get along but I can never deny that he would do anything for the people he loves. That includes you.” Yev wiped at his face as though just now noticing his tears. She wrapped up her story describing the small hiccup in their relationship after Ian was diagnosed with bipolar and Mickey was sent to prison for getting back at Sami for trying to ruin Ian. Yev just looked confused and as though he were unable to process any other bad news just as the story turned positive again. “Your Pop came back shortly after the search was called off and he lived on the downlow for a while before he and your Dad finally decided to move away from Chicago. Your mom surprisingly followed. I guess she really wanted your Pop in your life and believe me he was grateful. At first he just went through the motions of taking care of you, not really knowing what he was doing. Then sometime around your early elementary school years he started playing with you and getting more involved. Ian and I were excited for him–and you! Everything just fell into place…” Yev looked to his Aunt Mandy and gave her a watery smile.

“Thank you for telling me.” He whispered. She nodded and they settled into a content silence on the sofa.

 

When Mickey and Ian returned, Yev ran straight to the door. He and Mandy had conked out on the sofa, but the door woke him. Without a word, Yev ran into Ian, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hey… What are you still doing up?” Mickey asked, blowing out a stream of smoke from the cigarette between his fingers. Yev pulled back and stared at his father. Yev still didn’t know what to think, but he promised Aunt Mandy he wouldn’t let on that he knew.

“Just woke up to the door opening.” He answered. Mickey nodded, not completely buying it but willing to accept his answer. They stared in awkward silence for a moment.

“Are you gonna let us in?” He asked sarcastically, but lacking the usual Milkovich bite. Yev backed up and let his fathers in to take off their coats and hats. Once Mickey turned around from the coat hooks and noticed Yev still staring he quirked a brow. “What?” Yev shook his head and looked away. Mickey and Ian exchanged confused looks.

“You okay?” Ian asked, brushing Yev’s hair back.

“Um, yeah. Just missed you is all.”

“What, just him? What about me?” Mickey demanded, sounding hurt. Yev looked scared and confused at his father. “You’ll give him a hug but not your own flesh and blood?” He elaborated. Yev smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso, squeezing. Mickey leaned down and squeezed back.

“I love you, Pop.” Yev mumbled into Mickey’s shirt. They both froze, Yev’s heart racing. Mickey stroked his son’s hair, not breaking the hug.

“I love you too, son.” They pulled back and looked at each other. “But you are up way too late. Get to bed, quick.” He playfully tapped Yev’s upper back to emphasize the demand. Yev smiled at his fathers and nodded, running off to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Goodnight. Love you both!” He called over his shoulder. Mickey glanced at Ian, confused.

“What the fuck was that all about?” He wondered aloud. Ian shrugged.

“Maybe he just needs to hear you say it more. I know I wouldn’t mind…” Ian hinted. Mickey rolled his eyes and noticed Mandy who had watched the exchange from the living room.

“You know what the fuck that was about?” Mickey demanded. Mandy shrugged.

“I’m going to go with Ian’s guess…” She replied mildly.

“Up at midnight though?” Mickey snapped playfully. “You are so fucking fired.”

“Whatever asswipe, it’s not like you’re paying me.” She shot back, relieved that they had no idea she spilled their biggest secret.


End file.
